Ryubi Gundam
Ryubi Gundam (劉備ガンダム) is one of the titular Character Mobile Suit from the series BB Senshi Sangokuden and later in the upcomming SD Gundam G Generation World. The character is designed by PLEX. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Ryubi Gundam is a mobile suit designed to be agile and yet powerful, being modeled after the Chinese hero Liu Bei. It is designed to focus more on Close Combat situations rather than on long-ranged Combat. It only has two boosters on the back for improved mobility in any terrain possible. The Ryubi Gundam has no long ranged weaponry and only relies on its swords: Garyuutou and Souryuutou to cut down enemy mobile suits. Also the Ryubi Gundam can fuse with the Tengyokugai to further upgrade itself. Armaments Garyuutou A standard serrated sword used by Ryubi Gundam. It's red in color has a dragon-like design on the blade. This, along with the Souryuutou can cut down enemy mobile suits. Souryuutou A standard serrated sword used by Ryubi Gundam. It's blue in color has a dragon-like design on the blade. This, along with the Garyuutou can cut down enemy mobile suits. Ryuuteiken Ryuubi Gundam's most powerful sword weapon. It has the powers of the heavenly dragon engraved on the blade. Variants Ryuso Ryubi Gundam Only appearing in BB Senshi Sangokuden Battle Brave Warriors, this is Ryuubi Gundam equipped with newer armor. It's abilities in battle is still unchanged. Shouretsutei Ryuubi Gundam (翔烈帝 劉備ガンダム) Ryubi's true form after fusing with the Tengyokugai. In a losing battle against the oppressing power of Sousou (Cao Cao) in the Tengyokugai Enhou form, Ryuubi wills the soul of the Ryuutei which dwells in the Ryuuteiken to awaken as the Ryuukihou (龍輝宝) which gave him his new form. In the manga version, Ryuubi returned as the Shouretsutei form after the Ryuuteiken is halfed by Sousou's Seihouken and fallen into the waters. He rides the horse Tekiro (的櫨). History Ryubi Gundam originally appeared in the BB Senshi Sangokuden Gunpla line as one of the main characters. A young samurai who is from the bloodline of the Ryuutei, who once ruled the whole Mirisha. He is born in Rousou Village of Yuushuu in northern Mirisha. He does not accept the evil, for justice he can stand against anyone without any fear, a man of men. His righteous spirit later gathered a number of warriors under his banner. A cheerful youth who is always caring to children. He looks up to his senior Kousonsan (Gongsun Zan). He met Sousou for the first time during the battle at Korou Fortress. Though they are working together at that time, he had a minor clash with Sousou (Cao Cao) because of their conflicting ideals. Having Ryofu (Lu Bu) covering him from Toutaku's (Dong Zhuo's) attack and seeing Ryofu collapse before him, Ryuubi fell into a rage and defeated Toutaku (Dong Zhuo) with the Tengyokugai "Souryuu". After the battle he was offered a place in Sousou's army but he refused and told Sousou that he decided to continue his travels. With the promise of meeting Sousou, Sonken (Sun Quan) and Sonshoukou (Sun Shangxiang) again, the three sworn brothers left on their journey being sent off by the promised three. In the Comic World version, the one who used the Tengyokugai to defeat Toutaku is Sonken (Sun Ce). In the Clash of the Heroes Chapter he returns home to Yuushuu, with the invasion of Enshou's (Yuan Shao) army he went to Keishuu with Chouhi (Zhang Fei) to find Koumei (Kong Ming). Knowing about Sousou's Southward Campaign, Ryuubi's "justice for the people" awakens and resolves to stand against Sousou. After learning that the Keishuu Troops has form an alliance with the Sousou Troops, he went to Chousa to seek help from the Koutou Navy. In the battle of the Red Cliffs, he is cornered by Sousou's overwhelming power, he called out to Ryuutei's soul that dwells in his sword and revive as the Shouretsutei (Sky Soaring War God). After winning against Sousou, he went to stop the self destruction of the Shinkahihou with Sousou. Only the Ryuuteiken is left, his whereabouts unknown. In Battle of the War Gods, Ryubi returns as darkness begins to fully grasp the three kingdoms. He returns in time to save Kan-u (Guan Yu) and reveals that his control over his power has vastly improved. Trivia *Ryubi is based on the RX-78-2 Gundam while Shouretsutei Ryuubi Gundam is based on the PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam. *Ryubi Gundam's name is based on Liu Bei, the main hero of the Chinese Epic "Romance of the Three Kingdoms". Picture Gallery Image:10119020k.jpg|Ryuso Ryubi Gundam External Links Category:SD Gundam